


Fire-Flake

by gemsofformenos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula and Zuko are just happy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Naming a pet, based on a fanfic from BalrogDeMorgoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Based on BalrogeDeMorgoth's story "Sir, This is My Emotional Support Turtleduck"Azula and Zuko do agree that they have to name their Emotional Support Turtleduck but they cannot find a fitting one until they get a little hint.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	Fire-Flake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sir, This is My Emotional Support Turtleduck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349456) by [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/pseuds/BalrogDeMorgoth). 



> Hello Everybody. This story is a special honor to me cause I am allowed to publish it with the blessing of the author who stands behind this AU. Without BalrogDeMorgoth and the absolutel cute, funny and wonderful story "Sir, This is My Emotional Support Turtleduck" none of this here would ever exist. It's completely based on their idea. The story mentioned a discussion between Azula and Zuko about naming their emotional support turtleduck and the idea how this dicussion may look like hasn't let me go and the result is this little fluffy and funny one. All credits for the setting and the name of the turtleduck goes to BalrogDeMorgoth.
> 
> A big thank to BalrogDeMorgoth for the permission to publish this little gift for you and a thank you for your cute and funny story around Azula's and Zuko's Emotional Support Turtleduck Fire-Flake.

Zuko was sitting under a large cherry tree in the shadow. The Fire Lord was leaned against the tree and snacking some fire-flakes while he enjoyed this moment of peace. He was observing the little pond in front of him and a warm smile was around his lips while he watched his turtleduck swimming happily in the pond, quacking in pure joy. But the little animal wasn’t the main reason for his smile. Azula was standing near the pond, observing the animal as well. She seemed to be completely focused on the little cute creature and was smiling so warm and carefree. Zuko had missed these smiles from his sister. Smiles he hadn’t seen a long time until this turtleduck has helped her to find them again, like the animal has helped him to leave his stress behind and to find his confidence again when it comes to his decisions at council.

Council.

Zuko couldn’t suppress the giggle which was escaping his throat. The dumbfounded faces of the members of this meeting as he and his sister simultaneously have addressed the animal as their official Emotional Support Turtleduck has been priceless. And the laughter of his sister has been so wonderful. It was all he had hoped for so long for her to see her being able to act so carefree without any doubts or regrets was a real gift.

“Am I such an amusement to you Zuzu?”

Azula has turned to him and had crossed her arms before her chest, but the mischievous smile on her lips was prove enough that she wasn’t really sulky like someone might have suggested on first sight. Another aspect he was happy to see. 

She trusted him.

Azula wasn’t so suspicious anymore at any quote of him, or laughter or comment. And he wasn’t suspicious anymore too. They had talked a lot after the meeting and both have realized how much this little cute animal with its feathers, its affections and its demanding quacking has helped them to face their daily tasks.

It has helped them to find back to each other as well.

His smile turned into a warm one and he tapped at the place beside him on the grass.

“I was just remembering the confused faces of the council members as we’ve introduced our little friend.”

Azula’s smile grew and she started to laugh happily while she was throwing her head a bit back towards the sky as she walked over to Zuko to take place beside him. She took some of the fire-flakes and ate them while observing the pond.

“We have to give it a name, Zuzu.”

Azula turned towards her brother and her look has become most serious.

“It has officially earned the honor to be named by us for helping us making these idiots looking as stupid as they are.”

Zuko nodded and he rubbed his chin for a moment until his face brightened up.

“You’re right. ‘Honor’!”

Azula just rolled her eyes with a huff, but her look changed from annoyed to shocked to angry while she crossed her arms before her chest.

“You cannot be serious, Zuzu. There is no way you can name it Honor.”

Now Zuko was looking a bit sulky at Azula.

“Why not? I found him, like my honor. And like you said it has earned the honor to be named by the Fire Lord and his sister and…”

“Correct, and his sister, which means the superior one will have the last word as ever.”

Azula got closer with her face towards Zuko’s and was giving him a piercing stare. But then an dangerous smirk came to her lips.

“I do have to agree that Honor might fit as a name to some degree. You’re used to loose it all the time, especially to me.”

She could see a flicker of anger rushing over Zuko’s face but she laughed warm at him and gave him a friendly shove.

“Hey, I’m talking about the turtleduck and no one could steal your honor… beside me of course.”

Azula took care that it definitely didn’t sound serious this time and as hard as he tried Zuko couldn’t suppress a little smirk.

“But this doesn’t change the fact, that Emotional Support Turtleduck is no proper name for it.”

Azula nodded.

“You’re right. But Honor is out of question or, and that’s a promise, I’ll rethink my agenda of not killing you and challenge you for an Agni Kai and this time there’ll be no water…”

Zuko was raising an eyebrow.

“… bender who would save the day for you.”

Azula’s eyes narrowed as she faced Zuko’s slightly amused look to outline her determination. The Fire Lord finally waved his hand in the air in defeat.

“Alright, no Honor for Zuko this time, but what kind of suggestion do you have to name it.”

Azula closed her eyes and started to rub her chin with thumb and index finger, frowning a bit about it.

“It has to be something great, something magnificent, unique. A name blessed with the power and dignity this Nation stands for, the Fire Lord stands for, me is standing for. A name like…”

A crunching sound from the bowl ripped both siblings out of their serious conversation. Their turtleduck has returned from the pond and was now burring it’s head deep within the bowl of fire-flakes, munching and crunching the flakes with audible satisfaction. Azula and Zuko observed their little pet for a moment, before both start to beam at each other. Zuko’s voice got an impish note.

“You mean something mighty no one could ever resist?”

Azula mirrored the mischief with an impish smile.

“Correct, brother.”

She picked up the turtleduck, which was still busy eating flakes and faced the questioning and slightly protesting look of the animal.

“Would you agree, Fire-Flake”

* * *

Fire-Flake shared a confused look with Azula and Zuko. Something important must has happened, but he didn’t know what it was. What he knew was, that he wanted more of these irresistible delicious crunchy things he has eaten until Azula had picked him up. She seemed to wait for an reaction and so did Zuko, so maybe he would get more of this yummy stuff if he would agree.

“Quack!”

Fire-Flake had taken care that it sounded most determent and due to the happy laughter from Zuko and Azula he seemed to have done something right. But the proof for him, that he has done it right was the little kiss from Azula and the fact that he was placed back at the bowl.

Fire-Flake was happy. He couldn’t have found a better family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for the permission to publish this one. 
> 
> To all readers, I recommend to take a look at "Sir, This is My Emotional Support Turtleduck" from BalrogDeMorgoth to find out where my idea for this one came from.


End file.
